epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Battle Fantasy series
290240 0742676647-ebf-the-party-b.png|The heroes of the series. Matt.jpg|Matt Natalie with staff EBF2.png|Natalie/Natz NoLegs.png|NoLegs Lance.png|Lance 83127302.png|Anna The Epic Battle Fantasy series is a saga of Flash games created by Matt Roszak, aka Kupo Games. The main series began as a simplistic turn-based role-playing game (RPG) made only of series of battles, but gradually added more role-playing elements until the third game, which was a comprehensive open-world fantasy RPG in the vein of Final Fantasy. A few spin-offs have also appeared, with varying genres. Installments The series currently includes the following games: Main series * Epic Battle Fantasy (2009) * Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (2009) * Epic Battle Fantasy 3 (2010) * Epic Battle Fantasy 4 (2013) * Epic Battle Fantasy 5 (2018) Spin-offs * Bullet Heaven (2011) * Adventure Story (2011) * Bullet Heaven 2 (2015) Future games * An untitled tower defence game (possibly abandoned) Cast The series has come to feature a wide variety of foes and NPCs alike over the years, but there are also few main characters appearing throughout the series: Heroes * Matt (since EBF1) * Natalie (since EBF1) * NoLegs (since EBF2, made playable in EBF5) * Lance (since EBF3) * Anna (since EBF4) Final bosses (Villains) * Goku (EBF1, appeared previously in a number of Roszak's early animations and Brawl Royale) * Lance (EBF2 and Adventure Story) * Akron (EBF3 and Bullet Heaven 2) * Godcat (Bullet Heaven and EBF4) * Cosmic Gigalith and The Devourer (EBF5) History Originally, the Epic Battle Fantasy series did not have a real plot; it was simply a series of battles against increasingly powerful enemies. Plot was just a small accessory until EBF4 — while it wasn't a story-heavy game, it expanded the lore, had someone else than the party act during the game, and didn't announce the villain at the start. EBF5 does treat the plot seriously, but is a reboot and does not follow the story of the previous games. Before Epic Battle Fantasy The series begins with FF Battle, where Matt and his friend Kat battle several enemies, culminating in a battle against Goku. Kat is killed and Matt is knocked unconscious, but their combined efforts manage to slay Goku in return. This leads to Brawl Royale, where Matt enters a fighting tournament to prove his skill with the blade. His final opponent is a zombified Goku, who he strikes down with a mighty blow (cutting the planet in half in the process). Epic Battle Fantasy 1-4 Victory and Catastrophe In Epic Battle Fantasy, Matt joins forces with Natalie to find and kill Zombie Goku, who has returned from death once again. After many furious battles, the heroic duo slays the undead Saiyan once and for all, but Goku's death throes cause a titanic explosion, ravaging a good portion of the planet and bathing the rest in gamma radiation. Matt and Natalie are badly wounded by the cataclysm, but a group of cats takes them to the Kitten Kingdom to heal their wounds. The fallout of Matt and Natalie's victory over Goku is explored in Epic Battle Fantasy 2. The world has fallen into anarchy as survivors of the cataclysm battle over land and resources. Seeking to stop the chaos, a man named Lance gathers an army, builds an incredibly powerful tank, and sets off on a path of conquest and slaughter to bring the world to order. Having recovered from their battle with Goku, Matt and Natalie fight through the mutated denizens of the world, including several of Lance's minions, and confront the would-be conqueror at the heart of his empire. The Valkyrie Tank is destroyed in the ensuing battle, and Lance develops a mutual respect with Matt due to their fighting spirit, leading to the former joining the heroes. Ancient Evils In Epic Battle Fantasy 3, the party accidentally awakens Akron, an ancient demon sealed in a volcano. This leads to them being drained of their powers and teleported to a distant town, where they vow revenge upon Akron for weakening them. After another epic quest through diverse locales and hordes of monsters, the trio managed to return to Akron's lair and slay the abomination (it is revealed, later, that Akron was actually created by Godcat to exterminate the human race and pave the way for a world ruled by cats). The party's troubles with mighty beings were far from over, however. Some time after Akron's defeat, the sacred jewel of Greenwood Village mysteriously vanished from its pedestal. Anna, one of the local rangers, vowed to retrieve the gem, and promptly began searching for Matt, Natalie, and Lance (who had gained a reputation for looting everything that caught their eye, as their "reward" for saving the world so many times). She quickly tracked them down, but discovered that they had not taken the jewel; thus, Anna forced them into helping her find the true culprits. As the party traveled through the lands, they discovered that the other sacred jewels had gone missing as well. They eventually learned that the culprits — a band of cats fanatically devoted to feline superiority — were hoping to use the jewels to summon Godcat, who they hoped would destroy humanity and enable cats to rule the world. Despite their best efforts, the party was unable to stop the summoning ritual, leaving them with the seemingly-impossible task of defeating Godcat to save the world. In the end, the heroes were unable to truly defeat Godcat — as a truly divine being, her powers were beyond even their ability to overcome. However, their defiance and unwavering bravery in the face of certain death convinced Godcat that the human race had grown worthy of the world she had made for her feline subjects. Abandoning her plans of global destruction, Godcat gathered her loyalists and flew into space, planning to make a new world for cats to live in. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Games